Cambiando el tiempo: Una lucha contra el reloj
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Alguien del pasado ha encontrado un pergamino capaz de cambiar el tiempo, Naruto es el unico capaz de detenerlo junto al heredero del tiempo y recuperar su tranquila vida.


**Autora: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 28 de febrero de 2008**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO UNO**

"**MI NUEVA MISION: BUSCAR AL HEREDERO DEL TIEMPO"**

No sabían que había ocurrido, como era que todo de pronto había cambiado, de un momento a otro estaba comiendo y peleando en el Ichikaru y ahora estaba batallando contra su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo, observó a su alrededor y su corazón se paralizó, todos sus amigos yacían inconscientes; su pupila se dilato y apretó los puños.

Escuchó la risa macabra de sus enemigos y no supo que hacer, una sola pregunta resurgía en su mente ¿Qué había pasado? Y al parecer solo él supo reconocer aquello, dio un paso hacia atrás y decidió usar un último recurso, crear el jutsu de sombras y huir, al menos por ese momento.

Miles de replicas se presentaron frente a el y un pequeño grupo tomo los cuerpos de sus amigos y con una impresionante velocidad abandono el lugar, no tenía ni siquiera una pista de lo que había hecho que en menos de tres segundos toda su vida cambiara completamente. Llegó a la torre del Hokage, pero antes decidió dejar a sus compañeros en el hospital de Konoha donde esperaba que aún hubiera esperanzas de que sobrevivieran.

Entro abrieron de un portazo la oficina y observo que Tsunade se curaba algunas heridas algo graves, lo observó fijamente y por primera vez en muchos años, Naruto pudo notar la tristeza y desesperación que embargaba el alma de la Godaime. Bajo la mirada y no supo realmente que hacer, se sentía en un callejón sin salida, un pasillo con miles de puertas y con solo una oportunidad.

Se recostó sobre la puerta y se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, Tsunade observaba sus movimientos confusa, él siempre era un chico optimista, listo para enfrentar cualquier situación aunque la balanza no estuviera a su favor pero ahora era diferente, era como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado completamente.

-Tsunade-obaachan – llamó desde su posición, por esta vez la rubia optó por no alegar por el adjetivo utilizado por el chico zorro, algo en él lo estaba molestando y su voz denotaba cansancio y desesperación.

-Esto es total y completamente extraño – musitó mientras levantaba sus orbes azules y enfocaba su vista nublada en la rubia frente suyo, sabía que talvez ella no lo comprendiese pero necesitaba desahogarse, intentar por lo menos buscarle lógica a su presentimiento que con cada segundo que pasaba, se incrementaba.

-Te juro que hace unos minutos estábamos todos en el Ichikaru comiendo y ahora resulta que estamos peleando contra personas que supuestamente ya habían sido derrotadas y otra perdonada – la Godaime lo estudio minuciosamente y supo que no tenía heridas más si confusión, suspiro y con pesadez se recostó contra el escritorio y se cruzo de brazos.

-Creí que era la única que se había dado cuenta – comentó con algo de inseguridad, el rubio subió la mirada y la encaró, si ella estaba afirmando su propia locura entonces no era producto de su imaginación, se levantó como resorte y de dos zancadas se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Esta burlándose de mi? – ella sabía que las dudas de Naruto estaban bien fundamentadas, ella siempre vivía burlándose de sus historias pero ahora no lo hacía, eso era serio y debía encontrar la manera de encontrar una solución, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

-Talvez yo pueda ayudarlos – ambos se giraron velozmente para ver a un hombre encapuchado en la ventana, se vieron entre ellos y luego al sujeto, no podían confiar en él pero parecía que conocía más de la situación que ellos, Naruto se acercó con cautela e inspecciono lo poco que podía ver y sentir, al menos su chakra no era maligno y eso lo relajo enormemente.

-¿Sabes que ocurre? – el tipo asintió y luego observó a todos lados.

-Pero me temo que este no es un lugar seguro para hablar, vamos al templo – con un remolino de hojas desapareció del lugar ante la mirada atónita de ambos, no pensaron mucho más y optaron por seguirlo, no contaban con mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y apareció Shizune con varios papeles que si para la vista de Tsunade eran obvios, entonces eran los estados médicos de todos.

-Tsunade-sama le informó que todos han sido curados pero la gran mayoría esta en estado delicado y otros han entrado en coma severo – el diagnostico era el peor que en toda su vida la hokage había oído, se mordió inconscientemente las uñas y lanzo una maldición al aire que hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

-¡Rayos! Shizune encárgate de ellos por unos minutos, Naruto y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer – y antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera preguntar ambos habían desaparecido, la pelinegra suspiro con pesadez y salió de la oficina con rumbo al hospital.

Corrían presurosos sobre los tejados de las casas, el templo estaba algo alejado pero no podían tardarse demasiado, no sabían cuando volverían a atacar y ellos tendrían que defender la villa con su propia vida si era necesario. Se detuvieron ante la escalinata y rompiendo la tradición de entrar en silencio y con calma, las subieron de tres saltos, aumentaron el paso y se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-Bien – Naruto dio unos pasos mas y abrió la puerta, una fuerte ventisca salió despedida del interior como si hubiera estado encerrada dentro del templo, se armaron de valor y entraron, no había nada ni nadie, instintivamente llevaron ambas manos a sus costados donde tenían los portashurinken y esperaron por si se trataba de una trampa.

-Tranquilos, no los voy a atacar – la voz resonaba en toda la estancia más no se podía observar a nadie, salvo ellos dos y sus sombras.

-Alguien del pasado robo un pergamino capaz de crear portales en el tiempo, ingreso al futuro y decidió ir más en el pasado para cambiarlo pero como ya se dieron cuenta en el proceso también su vida y su mundo cambio – ahora todo parecía tener lógica pero fue entonces cuando una duda más cruzó la mente del chico rubio.

-¿Por qué Tsunade y yo si pudimos detectar la diferencia? – el silencio guardo por algunos minutos más y la rubia se dio cuenta que Naruto era mucho más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba, era por eso y otras cosas más que siempre salía victorioso en sus misiones y peleas.

-Buena pregunta, pero me temo que eso es algo que no les puedo decir, ahora, la única salida que tienen es encontrar a la única persona capaz de controlar el tiempo a su antojo – los dos se observaron de soslayo y luego dieron un paso a modo de defensa, nunca estaba de más ser precavidos.

-¿Y quién es esa persona? – Interrogó algo exasperada la Godaime.

-Busquen a Uchiha Madara y la encontraran a ella – Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida y su corazón se aceleró, ese sujeto debía de estar a cientos de miles de kilómetros en alguna parte del mundo ¿Cómo diablos lo iban a encontrar?

-Naruto, el chakra de Kyuubi te ayudara, deja que tu instinto te guíe – el chico asintió y entonces la puerta se abrió, en ella se encontraba el sujeto que habían visto en la ventana, los observo de hito en hito y luego sonrió tranquilamente.

-Ahora ve y búscalo, no tienes mucho tiempo, recuerda que hasta el mismo tiempo tiene un limite, si no logras regresarlo todo a la normalidad en un determinado lapso de tiempo, este quedara así para siempre – la sombra comenzó a desvanecerse y justo en ese momento Naruto intento agarrarlo pero lo único que tomó fue un colgante de plata con el símbolo de dos dragones, uno negro y uno blanco, enrollados en una espada.

-Este símbolo, yo lo he visto antes – hizo memoria pero solamente pudo recordar dos figuras algo borrosas, sacudió su cabeza y comprendió a que se refería con el tiempo, no es que no se pudiera cambiar, era que poco a poco los recuerdos de ellos se irían borrando hasta acoplarse a ese presente alterado.

-Bien, Tsunade usted quédese en Konoha, alguien debe cuidarla, yo me encargare de Madara – estaba decidido y no daría marcha atrás por recuperar su vida anterior, se colocó el colgante en el cuello y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, lucharía por lo que quería y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

-_Kyuubi, guarda mis memorias y para veas que ya casi lo he olvidado, deja que recuerde_ – pidió al tiempo que daba un salto hasta el techo del templo, observó la aldea por última vez y rogó porque la próxima vez que la viera todo fuera nuevamente normal, todo, absolutamente todo.

Los ojos de los dragones brillaron fuertemente acorde a las esperanzas del chico y en una aldea lejana dos cuerpos resonaron en resonancia con el colgante, la vida de todos dependía de él y solamente de él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Si por azares del destino este fic es parecido al de alguien por favor dispénsenme pero yo no leo muchos fics que digamos jejeje, llevare mi propio estilo y si ven algún parecido avísenme para corregirlo, se que hay uno que trata casi de lo mismo pero por respeto a la autora o autor he decidido no leerlo; por eso hago la aclaración al caso.**

**Se que esta corto y que debería de estar actualizando mis otras historias pero si no la subía ahora, no lo haría después...muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, si tienen profile en déjenmelo o su correo para que pueda contestar sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


End file.
